


Anything Goes

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [33]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bullying, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, making deals, sexual promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”You know? You did this on purpose? Why?””Cause we’re quitting.””Guys, no please…what can I do to change your minds.””Nothing.””Please, I’ll do anything!””Anything?””Yes, anything!”Gerard pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Brendon was about to protest, but shut his mouth when Gerard gave him a look.”So here are our terms, Mikey take notes.”





	1. Let's Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Poor Brendon, doesn't he know that you should never make a deal with Gerard Way? Guess he's gonna find out huh? *evil laughter*
> 
> I did get this idea from watching a hentai, but I went in a completely different direction of the original plot. The only thing I kept was the idea that the main character makes a deal with the antagonist in order to stay in charge of them. This fic is going to have a lot of twists and turns and surprises, but a shocking happy ending...trust me. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Come on guys, you are not doing your vocal exercises!”

Brendon stood there with his arms crossed over his chest looking at the three boys that made up the rest of the schools quartet. They were the cream of the crop of the chorus and more revered than the Glee club. They sang at all the school functions for students as well as staff. It was an honor to be chosen for the quartet and an even higher honor to be chosen the leader. Brendon was only a sophomore when he was chosen, but his vocal range surpassed everyone, including the old leader who graduated last year. No one at try outs even had a prayer. It was clear though that the rest of the quartet made up on Gerard Way; senior, Michael Way; Junior and Frank Iero; a sophomore like him. Before Brendon joined the old leader was Ray Toro. The four original members had been good friends and it was expected that Gerard would be the new leader of the quartet bringing in a boy from the Glee Club to take his place named Ryan. Brendon upset everyone’s plans when he transferred and had a letter of recommendation from his old school’s chorus teacher that he should be given the opportunity to try out. Mr. Saporta allowed it and here they were three months later with Brendon as their leader. Brendon came from a strict religious background and had a dedication and drive that none of the others had. He drilled them, made them do vocal exercises, drink a special tea for their throats and coat it with honey. This compared to the laid back ideas of the old leader made Brendon no friends. However the teacher was ecstatic about the change and commended them on their last performance saying that they sounded better than any other quartet he had been in charge of. This made Brendon beam with pride and the rest of the quartet groan.

”We need to do something about him!”

Frank was pacing in Gerard’s room. Gerard was leaning against his headboard smoking…which Brendon said everyone had to quit.

”Calm down Frankie.”

”Calm down? Calm down?! How can you say that?! This is terrible! This year was supposed to be a breeze to get through!”

”And it still will be.”

Frank stopped pacing and looked at Gerard. He was still in a relaxed state, but Frank saw something in his eyes.

”You have a plan don’t you?”

Gerard just smiled at him. Frank jumped on the bed as Gerard was putting out his cigarette.

”Tell me!”

”Easy Frankie, I’m still working out the details, but on Monday…Brendon is going to have a big surprise.”

”What do I have to do?”

”Just trust me and go with what I say.”

”I’ll do it if you let me blow you.”

Gerard smirked.

”Well how can I refuse an offer like that?”

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

Brendon was sitting in the club room after school waiting for the guys. They were 20 minutes late and Brendon was looking over his list.

”Well that’s out, and we can’t do this exercise now…”

He was fuming…well as fuming as Brendon ever got cause he knew he had to control his temper like his mother said was right according to…well just he had to. He was about to call Mr. Saporta and tell him what was going on when the door opened and the three boys strolled in. They stood there in front of the classroom with Gerard in the center and Michael and Frank flanking him.

”What’s up Urie?”

”What’s up? You guys are late! We only have 20…15 minutes left before the afternoon bus comes and we have to go home! We can’t get any practice done now!”

”We know.”

”You know? You did this on purpose? Why?”

”Cause we’re quitting.”

”QUITTING!?”

”Yeah. We joined the quartet to have fun and sing and you made it into the army so we’re out.”

”But you can’t!”

”Oh? Why not?”

”Cause we just got commissioned to sing for the superintendent dinner next month! All the school districts representatives are going to be there!”

”Well then, I guess you better get going in your auditions for a new quartet.”

”Yeah, maybe the Glee club can help you.”

Frank smirked up at Gerard.

”Michael…you too?”

Brendon looked at his bass.

”It’s Mikey actually and yes, me too.”

”Guys, no please…what can I do to change your minds.”

”Nothing.”

”Please, I’ll do anything!”

”Anything?”

”Yes, anything!”

Gerard pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Brendon was about to protest, but shut his mouth when Gerard gave him a look.

”So here are our terms, Mikey take notes.”

Mikey pulled out a pad.

”Number one, no more of these stupid exercises. Number two, we can eat and drink what we want. Number three, for the rest of the month you have to do whatever we say, no arguments. You do all three of these things and we will not quit.”

”Yes, I’ll do it!”

Mikey hand him the pen.”

Mikey walked over and put the pad down. He handed Brendon the pen.

”Sign here.”

Brendon wrote his name. Mikey collected the pad and pen handing it to Gerard. Gerard looked at and smiled.

”Well I guess we are done here. We will all be here tomorrow on time for a proper practice for Friday’s performance. Let’s go boys.”

Gerard, Frank, and Mikey left Brendon sitting in that room wondering what he just agreed to.


	2. The First Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”There, now one more thing.”
> 
> ”Oh God, what is that?”
> 
> Brendon began to shake as the thing inside him began to… Oh. So that’s why it was called a vibrator.
> 
> ”Okay Brendon, you can get dressed now.”
> 
> Brendon was still shaking with Frank returned from washing his hands.
> 
> ”I c-can’t! How am I supposed to perform w-with this in m-me?”
> 
> ”You’ll be fine. Frank has done it before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well in this chapter you get to find out what Gerard was planning for Brendon. *mwahahaha* ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Thank you to my Alpha Beta _***HolySmokesPete***_ for her work again! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Three Weeks Before The District performance ~ Friday***_

Brendon was surprised that the three boys had kept their promise. It was hard for him to bite his tongue during practice when they arrived with cans of syrupy soda and snacks filled with MSG, plus Gerard would take smokes breaks that Frank started to join him on. Still though, they sounded great and there were no problems so far. Brendon almost forgot about the contract till Friday evening. They were doing a small performance for Teacher Appreciation week. The chorus was going to perform after the dinner. Brendon was busy getting ready. He was putting the finishing touches on his tie that went with the Chorus uniform. Most of the other boy’s didn’t like it. Gerard had planned on changing the colors when he became leader, but Brendon liked the original powder blue jackets and Navy pants so it stayed. He was smoothing out his jacket when the three boys walked in in their own suits.

”Alright guys, are we ready?”

”Not quite.”

Brendon looked at Gerard quizzingly.

”What’s left to do? Did we need to practice that harmony between you and Frank again?”

”Nope, it’s time to fulfill part of the agreement we made on Monday.”

”Oh…okay, um…what did you…”

Gerard smirked and looked at Frank. Frank pulled a little black bag from his pocket that had gold writing on it. It said Giggles.”

”Is that from a joke store?”

Brendon had a vision of them making him wear a stick-on mustache or a giant, garish looking flower.

”Sort of, right Frankie?”

Frank giggled and Mikey rolled his eyes.

”So, what do I have to wear that’s so funny?”

Again Gerard smirked as he thrusted the bag at Brendon. Brendon took it and felt the contents. It felt like…He reached in and pulled out a plastic phallic symbol.

”What’s this?”

”It’s a vibrator.”

”A what?’

Brendon was even more confused now.

”Oh man, he doesn’t know what a vibrator is!”

Frank started to laugh and Brendon got red in the face.

”Stop it guys, we can’t fool around like this! We are on in less than an hour!”

”Brendon is right, let’s get down to business.”

Mikey smacked Frank upside the head and he stopped laughing.

”It’s very simple, Brendon. You wear that inside you during the performance or we leave right now.”

”You can’t be serious?”

”Let’s go guys.”

Gerard turned to the door and Mikey and Frank followed suit.

”NO, WAIT!”

Gerard turned back and saw that Brendon was blushing.

”All I have to do is wear it and you guys will sing?”

”Yeah.”

”Alright, I’ll just go to the bathroom and…”

”Brendon didn’t even understand how this was going to fit in his ass. He never even thought about putting anything up there.”

”Now Brendon, you clearly don’t know how to use one and since we are all friends here, we don’t want to see you hurt yourself so we are going to help you out.”

”N-No, that’s okay, I c-can…”

”Do you have lube?”

Brendon looked at Mikey blinking.

”Like WD-40?”

”Well…I mean sort of, but you can’t use that in your ass.”

”Oh…right.”

Brendon felt stupid now. Gerard snapped his fingers and Frank pulled at small bottle of clear liquid out of his pocket.

”Where did you get that?”

”It’s mine.”

”Oh…and the v-vibrator is too?”

”Nah, Gee bought that special for you.”

”Oh…uh thanks?”

”Besides, I wouldn’t ask Frankie to share any of his toys.”

Brendon looked at Frank as Frank smiled and gazed with adoration at Gerard like he hung the moon. It was the same way his sisters looked at their husbands. How had he missed it before.

”You two are together.”

”Yes.”

”Oh.”

”Okay, times wasting here. Brendon take off your pants and lean over the desk.”

Brendon did what he was told, reminding him of the reason over and over again. He leaned on the desk with his elbows.

”Mikey, you keep Brendon quiet, Frankie you prep him while I get the vibrator ready.”

Brendon didn’t understand anything that was currently going on. He looked at Mikey as he appeared in front of him.

”What’s gonna happen?”

”Gerard is going to clean the toy off cause it is new. Frank is going to use his fingers and the lube to prep you so that you can take the vibrator easier.”

”It’s gonna hurt the, is it? It is, isn’t it?”

”At first yeah, but then it will feel good.”

”You’ve done this?”

”I have a few toys, yes.”

”Oh…I didn’t realize you guys were all…”

”Yeah. My boyfriend was Ray.”

”Was?”

”Well he moved to college and we thought it was better to break it off.”

”I didn’t know. I’m sorrrrrr- ahhhhhhh!”

Brendon cried out as Frank slipped a finger inside him and started to move it back and forth. It felt wrong and foreign and Brendon wanted him to stop.

”Shhh, it’s okay, you're doing so good.”

Brendon concentrated on Mikey's voice as Frank continued to probe him. It seemed that he was searching for something, but Brendon couldn’t figure out what it could be. That was until an intense amount of pleasure shot through his whole body, he moaned.

”There it is.”

Now Brendon’s body was shaking, but for a different reason. Mikey was carding a hand through his hair, as Frank went from one finger to two and started to stretch him out. It was getting more intense and Brendon started to thrash a bit. He felt Mikey pin him.

”Just a little longer.”

”He’s ready Gee.”

”Great.”

Brendon felt Frank’s finger move from inside him and he whimpered from the loss, till something smooth and cool started to breech him. It slid in with one motion.

”There, now one more thing.”

”Oh God, what is that?”

Brendon began to shake as the thing inside him began to… Oh. So that’s why it was called a vibrator.

”Okay Brendon, you can get dressed now.”

Brendon was still shaking with Frank returned from washing his hands.

”I c-can’t! How am I supposed to perform w-with this in m-me?”

”You’ll be fine. Frank has done it before.”

Brendon looked at Frank and he blushed a bit.

”But how…”

*knock knock*

”Ten minutes boys.”

The knock startled Brendon and he groaned as the vibrator shifted in him.

”Well, we should get going then.”

”See you out there, Urie.”

”Yeah, see ya Captain.”

Gerard and Frank left, laughing. Mikey was leaving when Brendon grabbed his hand.

”Mikey… H-”

”Good luck Brendon.”

Mikey pulled away and then Brendon was alone. He moved up to the mirror, every step made him want to collapse. He fixed his tie and jacket and then, with as much dignity as he could muster, he walked out of the room, closing the door.

*

*

*

”If you love me let me go-oo-oo, if you love me let me go-oo-oo.”

Brendon had forgotten that he was playing piano at this performance. The good thing was that he didn’t have to worry about his knees buckling from the vibrator, but it was pressing fully into that part that Frank had touched that made him practically moan out his vocal parts. The other three boys were in perfect harmony though, and Brendon could see Mr. Saporta in the audience smiling with pride.

”And truth be told I never was yours, the fear- the fear of falling apart.”

”Oh, this beat of my heart.”

”The fear of falling apart.”

As the boy’s voices rang out and Brendon finished his playing, the audience erupted in applause. Brendon had to hold onto the piano to stop from falling and he was thankful that the room was dark cause he was sporting the biggest erection that he had ever had. After a few more polite bows, the curtain closed and Brendon fell back onto the bench, crying out.

”Well done, my boys!”

Gabe appeared from the wings clapping with a large grin on his face.

”That was spectacular! Brendon I could feel the raw emotion coming from your voice and from the pounding of the piano. Very moving! Reminded me of you audition for the chorus. I will admit I was reluctant to let you try, even with the letter from your old school, but you out sung everyone and with such passion that I knew you would be the best captain for this group… No offence Gerard.”

”None taken Mr. Saporta.”

”Now then, go get changed and I will see you back in school on Monday.”

Gabe clasped Brendon’s back making the vibrator shift again. He missed the look of jealousy in Gerard’s eyes at his remark. As soon as Gabe walked away, Brendon shot out of the room. He ran to the bathroom, throwing the door open. He chose the faculty bathroom because it only allowed one in at a time and so no one would come in. He pulled his pants and underwear down and reached behind to pull out the vibrator. He gasped as he pressed on it by accident, trying to get a grip on it. It took everything for him not to press it back in. He sighed as he looked at it. He never thought something like that would fit in there. He collapsed against the wall and dropped it in the sink. The vibrating still going against the porcelain.

”Now that’s an annoying sound.”

Brendon looked up and saw Gerard. Shit, he forgot to lock the door. Gerard crossed to the sink and picked up the toy. He turned it off and then put it back. He turned to Brendon, smirking.

”Looks like you have a bit of a problem there.”

Brendon looked down and covered his erection with his hands.

”It’s fine, it will go down on it’s own.”

”Yes, but what is the fun in that?”

Gerard moved away from the sink and crowded Brendon against the wall.

”G-Geard…please, just…go.”

”Oh, but do you really want me to?”

Gerard reached down and palmed Brendon’s crotch. Brendon stiffened, but felt his hands falling away.

”That’s it baby, you did so good, let me take care of you and reward you.”

Brendon whimpered as Gerard whispered in his ear and started to stroke him. He had rarely touched himself knowing it was wrong and it never felt this good. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were shut tight. All he could hear was Gerard’s panting in his ear and the slick sound of skin on skin. Then Gerard’s mouth moved from his ear and Brendon opened his eyes to see Gerard looking at him.

”Ger….”

Brendon’s words were stolen by Gerard’s mouth closing over his. He moaned as Gerard stole his first kiss. It was warm and wanton and Brendon felt his arms moving from the wall to around Gerard’s back. He pulled the older boy closer and felt Gerard’s hard on against his thigh. Gerard’s continued to kiss him as he stroked his cock until Brendon started to shudder and then he was cumming all over Gerard’s hand. Gerard captured every sound that slipped from the younger boy’s mouth, 'til he was spent. Then he pulled away and stepped back. He smiled at the mess he created.

”See you on Monday, Urie.”

Gerard left the room and went back to the rehearsal room. He smiled when he opened the door and saw Frank on the sofa.

”Did you have fun, Gee?”

”Not as much fun as I have with you. Where’s Mikey?”

”He headed home already.”

Frank looked at the hard on that Gerard was still sporting. He licked his lips.

”Can I help you with that?”

”Sure, Frankie.”

Gerard locked the door and went and sat on the sofa. Frank crawled into Gerard’s lap.

”You didn’t fuck him right?”

”No Frankie, I would never cheat on you like that.”

”Good. I was worried that…”

Gerard lifted Frank’s face and looked into his eyes.

”I love you Frankie, it's you and only you.”

”Gee.”

”Now, less talk and more cock sucking.”

”Yes Sir.”

Frank giggled as he dropped to his knees and opened Gerard’s pants. Gerard laid his head back and relaxed.


	3. Second Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon was about to protest when someone came around the corner.
> 
> ”Ah, there you guys are. I was getting a little worried.”
> 
> ”We just had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction, that’s all.”
> 
> Ryan looked Brendon up and down.
> 
> ”I don’t see a problem.”
> 
> Brendon squawked and both Ryan and Gerard laughed.
> 
> ”Relax, I can get another size for you, for now let’s just practice.”
> 
> ”See you later Brendon and do the squad proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well poor Brendon, out of the frying pan and into the fire in this chapter in the form of one Mr. Ryan Ross. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Thank you to my Alpha Beta _***holy_smokes_pete***_ ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Before The District performance***_

Brendon was a mess. He was having trouble concentrating all week on his studies. Practices were going as normal and the boys didn’t try anything, but the looks that Gerard kept giving Brendon made him shudder. He knew something was coming and he was scared of it for sure.

*

*

*

Brendon went to change into his uniform when he saw that it was gone. In its place was a pair of white shorts and a striped polo shirt. He put his back pack down and frowned.

”What is this?”

”This is what the Glee Club is wearing to perform for the Country Club this weekend... Oh, you are going to help them out too.

”

Brendon spun quickly and saw Gerard leaning against the closet in the practice room.

”W-What?”

”It seems that the boys are a bit down lately and I told Ryan that we would help him out.”

Brendon jogged his memory of who Ryan was…then it hit him. The boy who was supposed to be in the Choir and take Gerard’s place when he took Ray’s…instead of…

”Oh…but what about our practice?”

”I can handle the boys.”

Brendon swallowed hard.

”Well…if it’s just one performance...”

”That’s the spirit. Now go change and let’s see how you look.”

Brendon jumped as Gerard slapped his ass and he quickly went into the bathroom…making sure to lock the door this time.

*

*

*

”Uh…Gerard, I think there was a mistake.”

Gerard looked up from checking his phone as Brendon walked back into the room. He internally smiled at Ryan’s brilliance. The shorts were tight and Gerard could see Brendon’s simple white briefs through them. The shirt was also a size too small and when he lifted his arms, the shirt rose up revealing two perfect hip bones that Gerard kind of wanted to nibble on. Frank didn’t have hip bones like that.

”Oh…it looks like Ryan got the shirt size wrong. Well he can fix that by the performance I am sure.”

”Yes, but you can see my underwear.”

”Well I guess you will have to take them off huh.”

”What?”

”Well you can see how silly it looks with them on, so just take them off and for the performance, wear smaller ones.”

”B-But I don’t own anything else.”

”Well you can talk to Ross about that too. Now, come on, we are gonna be late for meeting him.”

”Alright, I’ll just…”

Brendon turned to go and felt a hand on his shoulder.

”No time, just do it here.”

Gerard crowded Brendon against the door and locked it. He leaned in and whispered and Brendon was brought back to last week and the bathroom.

”It’s not like I haven’t seen what you have, is it Mr Urie?”

Brendon shuddered a little as Gerard brought his hand down and undid the buttons on the shorts. He pulled the sides down and then slipped his hands inside the back squeezing Brendon’s ass as he slipped them off and they pooled around Brendon’s ankles. Brendon’s breathing picked up.

”Does that feel good Urie?”

”Ah…uh…”

Gerard squeezed again and then slipped his hands inside the boy’s underwear kneading the pale flesh. He slipped a finger in between his cheeks and Brendon’s breath hitched when he lightly grazed his opening.

”Miss the vibrator huh?”

”N-N-No.”

Gerard smirked and Brendon felt it against his skin.

”Liar.”

Brendon felt Gerard pull back from him and then he was seeing the smirk as Gerard slipped down from his body taking his underwear with him. Brendon closed his eye as he felt his feet lifted and both his underwear and shorts moved. Then the shorts were replaced and they started to come up, but then stopped. Brendon made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking down. He gasped as he saw that he was semi hard and Gerard was staring at his cock licking his lips. He then leaned in and blew lightly on the tip and Brendon banged his head against the door groaning. Gerard chuckled and then rose up and covered the now half hard on with the cloth. He closed the button fully standing and then pressed the hard on against Brendon’s body as he brought the zipper up. He kept rubbing Brendon’s crotch as Brendon panted and unconsciously pressed into the feeling.

”There, that’s better.”

”G-Gerard…I c-can’t…”

”Let’s go.”

Gerard reached behind Brendon and unlocked the door. He easily maneuvered Brendon into his arms and slipped the boy’s backpack over his shoulders. Brendon gasped again when he felt that Gerard was hard as well.

”You should take that as a compliment.”

He ushered Brendon out the door. Brendon was grateful that the school halls were empty cause of classes. He was having trouble walking with his cock straining against the too tight shorts.

”You know…we can take care of that real quick before you…”

Brendon was about to protest when someone came around the corner.

”Ah, there you guys are. I was getting a little worried.”

”We just had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction, that’s all.”

Ryan looked Brendon up and down.

”I don’t see a problem.”

Brendon squawked and both Ryan and Gerard laughed.

”Relax, I can get another size for you, for now let’s just practice.”

”See you later Brendon and do the squad proud.”

Gerard slapped Brendon’s ass hard and without his underwear to cushion it, it really stung. He leaped up a bit and Gerard chuckled slipping his hands in his pockets and walking away. Ryan put his arm around Brendon’s waist.

”He’s a joker isn’t he?”

”Y-Yeah, a real comedian.”

Ryan led Brendon to a set of stairs.

”We practice on the roof cause we can make more noise and there is more room.”

Ryan unlocked the roof door and led Brendon through. Brendon saw two other boys in similar outfits…but theirs fit better.

”You can put your backpack over here.”

Ryan took it off Brendon’s back and put it with all of theirs. He then led Brendon to the center of the roof.

”This is Spencer and Jon.”

”Hey guys.”

”Hi.”

”Hello.”

”Well let’s start with out exercises first shall we?”

Brendon had assumed that Ryan was speaking of vocal exercises, but Spencer and Jon started to stretch their arms above their heads.

”Go on Brendon, stretch.”

”Um…”

Ryan lightly pushed Brendon between Jon and Spencer. He then started doing his own stretches. Brendon watched them. He tried to lift his arms up, but the shirt rose up and showed his stomach and the wisps of hair that were now not covered by his underwear.

”Brendon…you’re not stretching.”

Brendon did a different kind of stretch and nearly hit Spencer in the face. Spencer and Jon gave him room. Ryan walked up to Brendon and stood in front of him.

”Brendon…those kind of exercises are for arm muscles.”

He touched Brendon’s chest and slid his hand down to his abdomen making Brendon gasp.

”These are the muscles we want to exercise. You should know that being the leader of the Choir.”

Ryan grabbed Brendon’s arm and lifted it making the shirt ride up. Brendon tried to pull it back down with his other hand, but Ryan grabbed it too.

”Spence, come help me.”

Brendon found his arms pinned above his head by Spencer and now part of his stomach and hips were exposed. Ryan ran his hands over the smooth skin.

”Now when you take in a breath I can feel your diaphragm.”

He teased a light breath over the exposed flesh causing goosebumps.

”Well I can see part of the problem here. The shorts are too tight. Maybe if we open the button, it will be…”

”No no no! Please don’t!”

”Why not? If it helps your breathing, then it is a good thing.”

Before Brendon could protest, Ryan flicked the button open. Brendon closed his eyes so he never saw the smirk on Ryan’s face.

”Well now…what do we have here.”

”What’s up Ry?”

”Our dear Choir leader isn’t wearing any underwear.”

”Oh my.”

”I couldn’t! The shorts were too tight and you could see them!”

”I see. That also explains why you were sporting a hard on when I met you and Gerard in the hallway.”

Ryan blew lightly on the newly exposed skin making the wisps of hair move.

”Th-That was his fault!”

”Oh…and what did Gee do to cause that?”

”H-He…”

Ryan pulled the zipper down and Brendon’s semi popped out.

”Oh my…you are pretty big you know.”

Brendon’s answer was lost when Ryan leaned in and licked the tip. He then took the head in his mouth and sucked on it. Brendon had never had a blow job. He had never done anything sexual since before this month. Now he had his first kiss, hand job, anal fingering, vibrator, and added blowjob to the list…and the month wasn’t even half over. Brendon’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as Ryan took more of him in.

”He’s good isn’t he?”

Spencer whispered in Brendon’s ear as Ryan picked up the pace and added his tongue to his mouth movements. Ryan had a feeling that this was Brendon’s first blow job after Gerard told him how he reacted to the hand job. Gerard even thought that he gave Brendon his first kiss. Still it took him by surprise when Brendon came before Ryan could even get into anything. He sputtered and choked a bit on the warm salty cum.

”Jon, grab me something out of my backpack to clean up with.”

”Okay Ry!”

Ryan sat there looking up and Brendon, but his eyes seemed glued shut.

”Hey Ry…I don’t think this is your bag.”

A buzzing sound filled the air and Brendon’s eyes flew open.

”No, that’s mine…I mean my bag.”

Jon walked over and handed Ryan the vibrator he found when he went in the wrong bag. Ryan looked at it and smirked.

”Maybe you aren’t as innocent as I thought you were Brendon.”

”No! I mean it isn’t mine, Gerard gave it to me and…”

Brendon’s face was hot now and he cursed under his breath.

”Oh? A gift from Gerard? Well wasn’t that sweet of him and of course you have used it before.”

”Well there is lube in the bag too.”

Jon walked back to the bag and pulled it out. Ryan pulled Brendon’s shorts down even more and pressed the vibrator against his balls.

”Ahhhhh.”

Ryan moved it further back and pressed against Brendon’s opening gently rubbing it back and forth. Brendon jumped getting his feet tangled in his shorts and fell forward knocking Ryan down and trapping his arm between his legs.

”Well, this makes is more interesting huh?”

Jon came over with the lube and with just eye communication to Ryan popped it open and spread some on his fingers. Ryan kept the vibrator against Brendon’s opening, rubbing it as Jon spread the lube against the pucker and pressed his finger in. Brendon tightened his thighs around Ryan as he felt the intrusion.

”What are you…”

”Spence be a dear and make sure that Brendon stays quiet.”

Spencer came around and undid his shorts. He kneeled down so that he was over Ryan’s face and pushed his shorts off presenting Brendon with his cock. Jon moved his finger around till he fond Brendon’s prostate and when Brendon opened his mouth to cry out, Spencer shoved his cock in his mouth. Brendon had never given a blow job so he tried to mirror what Ryan did to him. It seemed to be working cause Spencer was making pleased noises. Then he felt the further push of the vibrator entering him again as Jon’s finger slipped out. Ryan was thrusting against him now with his own erection as he fucked Brendon with the vibrator. He could feel Jon pressing his own erection against his ass and using him to get off. Ryan leaned up and started to tongue Spencer’s balls. All four were moaning and writhing so much they didn’t see the flash of the phone or Gerard standing in the doorway of the roof top taking pics of them. He watched as they all practically came at the same time and then collapsed in a heap. He quietly closed the door and then turned to go down the stairs.

”Did you get some good pics Gee?”

”Oh yes Frankie, quite a few.”

Gerard showed Frank his phone and Frank moaned a bit about everything happening in the shot.

”Gee…I need you.”

”Come on baby, I’ll take care of you.”

Gerard led Frank to the nearest empty classroom and closed and locked the door.


	4. The Final Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”This boys is Mr. Urie, our Choir leader, and he is the incentive you need to win.”
> 
> ”I don’t get it, how is he gonna help us win?”
> 
> ”Well me dear Trohman it’s simple. If you guys win, he is gonna let you all fuck him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Just one more chapter to go in this fic! A few people asked if Frank knew what Gerard was doing to Brendon and the answer is yes as you will see further in this chapter. The one thing that Gerard will not do to Brendon and fully have sex with him. That is the mutual agreement that Frank and him have. So it isn't an open relationship per say, just an understanding one. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***One Weeks Before The District performance***_

”Ah ah ah ah…”

”Only one more week to go Urie, are you excited?”

Brendon tried to speak, but it could do nothing, but groan in ecstasy as Gerard pumped the vibrator in and out of his ass.

”So you’re last trial is your most important one. It will truly show how invested you are in the school and how important inter-murals and the student body are to you.”

”W-What do I h-have to do?”

”The schools volleyball team is in danger of being removed. They have not done well last year or this year. The head coach of the sports department is considering taking our school out of the team sport. They have one last chance to prove themselves. This Friday there is a game with the rival school. If they don’t win, they are finished.”

”S-So what does this…oh fuck ah, clossssssse…”

Gerard reached up and started to jerk Brendon’s cock as he pressed the vibrator against his prostate hard. Brendon cried out tipping his head back exposing his neck to Gerard. He wanted to lean in so badly and mark the boy, but that was not for him to do.

”Simple, we just give them some incentive to win.”

Brendon was going ask what, but then he was cumming all over Gerard’s hand and passing out on the table. Gerard let go of his cock and brought his hand up to lick at the warm cum on it as he left the vibrator inside the boy over stimulating him. Gerard picked up his phone and took a pic sending it to Frank with a message.

*That’s gonna be you baby boy.*

Gerard smirked and went to wash his hands while waiting for an answer back.

*

*

*

Brendon quietly followed Gerard down the hall to where the team practice rooms were. Being someone not into sports he had never gone down this hallway before. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of sweat and grime. He felt dirty just being there. They stopped in front of a door that said lockers. Gerard opened it up. Brendon saw four guys sitting around in various states of dressed. One was playing with a volleyball.

”Way, what’s up?”

Brendon saw a short boy with spiked black hair address Gerard.

”Hey Wentz, you guys ready for the big game?”

”What’s the point, we’re gonna lose like we always do.”

”Yeah, we should just forfeit and let them end the team.”

Brendon was saddened to hear them talking like that.

”No guys, don’t talk like that, I know you are going to be amazing!”

The strawberry blonde looked at Brendon.

”Yeah, who are you?”

Brendon was about to answer when Gerard’s laid a hand on his shoulder with a tight squeeze.

”This boys is Mr. Urie, our Choir leader, and he is the incentive you need to win.”

”I don’t get it, how is he gonna help us win?”

”Well me dear Trohman it’s simple. If you guys win, he is gonna let you all fuck him.”

”WHAT?!”

All four boys and Brendon yelled in shock. Everyone looked at Gerard who had a shit eating grin on his face.

”The Choir is 100% with you guys and since we stand for school spirit in the most serious way, we want to encourage you to do your best for the school. We would do _anything_ to see that you guys do great on Friday…right Brendon?”

It was one of the first times that Gerard called Brendon by his first name. He swallowed and looked back toward the quartet.

”Th-That’s right. If you guys win I will…service you all.”

”Wow!”

”Fuck yeah!”

”I’m in!”

Pete looked at the two Choir boys.

”Well then, I guess we will see you guys at the game on Friday.”

”Indeed you will.”

Without another word, Gerard steered Brendon out of the room and back down the hall.

”Now, let’s go practice for the District performance.”

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

”COME ON PETE!”

”YOU CAN DO IT PATRICK!”

”YEAH JOE!”

”SPIKE IT ANDY!”

Gerard heard the crowd yelling encouragement here and there, but the guys were still losing. Gerard wasn’t worried though, cause he had something up his sleeve. It was half time now and the guys went back to the lockers. Gerard led Brendon over to them once more. This time Brendon was moving much slower.

”Gerard, I can’t…”

”Come on, you’re doing fine, lets go give them a dose of school spirit.”

* * *

”We suck so much.”

”Let’s just not play the second half.”

”Yeah, let’s tell them we forfeit.”

Pete felt horrible. He was team captain and he couldn’t arouse anything positive in his heart for his team and best friends. He was about to agree when the locker room door opened and Gerard and Brendon came in, but this time all eyes were on Brendon. He was in a little pair of leather shorts and a leather vest. There were small vibrating devices on his nipples and they were standing out like points on a spinning top. He also had a hard on pressing against the front of his shorts and the head of his cock was peeking over them.

”Oh…”

”Fuck.”

”Is he…”

Pete’s boys were practically speechless and drooling.

”My goodness boy’s you are disappointing our sweet Choir leader here with your dull attempt at winning this game. Looks, he is ready for your victory already.”

”P-Please guys, you have to win so that I c-can congratulate you all.”

”Show them Brendon.”

Brendon slowly turned around and Gerard pulled the zipper at the side of his shorts down. He pulled the flap off and heard a gasp fill the room at the sight of Brendon’s stretched entrance with his vibrator pressed in. Gerard reached down and pressed on it and Brendon moaned clutching at his shirt.

”Did I mention that this is all he’s had in his beautiful ass?”

”Wait…”

”You mean…”

”No way!”

”Fuck Way…”

”So don’t disappoint him okay?”

”LET’S GET THEM!”

The team went charging out of the room past the two. Gerard chuckled. He heard Brendon groan again and he pulled him in close.

”Shall we get you ready for them?”

*

*

*

”ANNNND IT’S OVER! DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT IN THE SECOND HALF, THE HOME TEAM CAME ALIVE AND WITH AN AMAZING SCORE OF 37-35 THE WINNER IS…”

”YES!”

”WE DID IT!”

”FUCK YEAH!”

Pete was happy for their team. They won and now they wouldn’t be removed from the school. They were sweaty slapping each other’s backs and shoulders as they made their way to the locker room. Outside the door, they saw Gerard.

”Congrats guys, great match, I knew you could do it.”

”Sooo where is your…”

”He’s inside waiting for you boys.”

Gerard chuckled as the boys could clearly not contain themselves.

”So who gets to go first?”

”Oh he will take you all at the same time.”

’Dude.”

”Really?”

”I mean…”

”Oh don’t be crude, no one can take four cocks up the ass.”

Gerard laughed again.

”Gentlemen, rather than talk about, why don’t you go in and see.”

The team swallowed hard, but when Gerard moved to open the door they all filed forward. What they saw made then groan. Brendon was splayed out on the massage table. He covered in a red ribbon and whip cream spelling out congratulations. Next to him was a box on condoms and a bottle of lube. Gerard barely had time to move when the four boys descended on Brendon. They immediately started to lap at the confection and Brendon started to moan. They attacked his nipples with their tongues and teeth and grabbed at his flesh. One moved up to kiss him and it was the sweetest kiss Brendon had. They played with the cream against their tongues. Brendon sucked on the boy’s tongue as one of them went down on his cock. They lapped up the cream there and then began to bob up and down. Brendon let out a moan.

”Here, why don’t you suck on this.”

Brendon was presented with a cock and took it greedily into his mouth. He felt the boy grab is hair and begin to fuck his mouth. He felt a hand trailing down to his ass covered with lube and a finger play with his ass and then press inside. Brendon opened his legs more. He felt a cock by his hand and started to jerk it.

”So who’s going first?”

”You should Pete, you’re team captain.”

Pete nodded and grabbed a condom. He put it on slicking himself up. Patrick removed his fingers after stretching Brendon out.

”Vibrator or not, I know it is your first time, so I will be gentle.”

Pete was answered back with a muffled moan and Brendon’s mouth was full of Andy’s cock. He pressed the head of his cock against Brendon’s opening and slowing pushed in watching his sheathed member disappear inch by inch into the tight heat of the boy.

”Holy fuck!”

”Good?”

”Fuck yeah, hot and tight!”

Brendon ended up really squeezing Joe’s cock hard in his hand as the pressure increased inside him as he was stretched with more than the vibrator ever was. He felt Andy’s hand in his hair change to caresses and murmurs of how good he was being. When Pete finally bottomed out he stayed as still as he could handle letting Brendon get used to it. When the boy started to squirm, that’s when he pulled back and pushed in again. He started with a slow pace, but soon Brendon was pushing back at him and their fucking increased. Pete knew he was not going to last long, but he was cool with it. He came not to long after that filling the rubber. He pulled out panting.

”Who’s next?”

*

*

*

Gerard returned to the room an hour later. He had recorded Brendon losing his virginity as he promised Frank and then he and Frank watched it as he fucked Frank from behind in one of the classrooms. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He opened it up slowly.

”Well…looks like the party is over.”

Brendon was on the table passed out covered in cum and sweat. There were several spent condoms. Patrick the shortest of the boy’s was on the table resting on Brendon’s chest. His condom still on his limp cock. The other three boys were in various stages of laying down passed out on the benches. Gerard walked up to Patrick and shook him lightly.

”Hey Trick, I need my Choir leader back now.”

”Mmmm? Oh yeah sure.”

Gerard chuckled and grabbed a blanket from the cabinet. He threw it over Brendon’s limp body and lifted him up. Brendon sighed in his sleep.

”Come on Sleeping Beauty, play time is over.”

He carried Brendon out of the room and down the hall to his car. Frank was waiting for him.

”Is he alright?”

”Yeah, but he’s gonna be sore in the morning.”

”Your house Gee?”

”Yeah, I texted his mom and told her he was sleeping there tonight.”

”You’re so sweet gee. Are you gonna keep your promise to him?”

Gerard laid Brendon in the back of the car then got into the driver’s seat.

”He did everything we asked.”

Frank smiled and leaned on Gerard’s shoulder as they drove out of the parking lot to his house.


	5. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I was wondering Choir Master…”
> 
> ”Please, just call me Brendon, no need for formalities.”
> 
> ”Right, Brendon. I was wondering if the Choir could help my team out.”
> 
> ”Our methods are a little unorthodox though, did Patrick share with you what we did for them?”
> 
> ”N-No, but he said it was the best motivation he ever experienced.”
> 
> ”Well isn’t that sweet of him. I will have to thank him for that compliment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! The last chapter of this unusual fic! It reminded me a bit of **[Ato No Matsuri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1370962/chapters/2866810)** except the focal point of that fic was Ryan. I guess I really did come full circle huh? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

*knock knock*

”Come in.”

”Excuse me Mr. Saporta?”

”Robert, what can I do for the Captain of the Tennis team?”

”Well Sir, as you know our team isn’t doing so well and I heard that the Choir…”

Robert saw the trophy case behind teacher with the new District Wide contest winning trophy in it and corrected himself.

”…award winning Choir was able to help the volleyball team last month and I was wondering…”

”Calm down son, no need to be nervous. I am sure if you speak to the Choir Master, he will be happy to help you out. They will be meeting this afternoon so just go on down.”

”Thank you Mr. Saporta!”

Gabe laughed as the boy ran out of the room. He was proud of his boys and ever since he took Brendon’s suggestion to add Ryan to the Choir, they have been doing even more amazing. He was concerned at the change from a quartet, but Gerard backed Brendon’s decision and that was enough for Gabe. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was almost time for his next class. He wished 9th graders were as serious as his choir was. He shrugged and gathered his things heading out the door.

*

*

*

Robert held his breath as he turned down the hall towards the Choir room. Ever since they won the District Wide contest, the Choir has earned their own room and office. Robert was rather impressed. He stepped up to the door which had a shiny plaque on it now. He let out the breath he was holding and knocked.

”Just a moment.”

The door opened and there stood Michael Way, their bass.

”Can I help you?”

”Uh…I’m here to see the Choir Master?”

”Are you asking me or telling me.”

Robert froze. Michael was looking at him with such a straight face that he knew he couldn’t be joking.

”I…uh…”

”Cut the shit Mikey.”

Robert saw someone come up and smack Michael upside the head. Then he was faced with the tenor of the Choir Frank Iero.

”Hey, I know you, you’re friends with Patrick.”

”Uh, yeah, we grew up together.”

”Sweet, come on in.”

Robert walked in and gasped. The room was grander than he thought. It had its own set of high risers that fit five for practice. There was a table and chairs, comfy sofa, mini fridge, bathroom, and TV.

”Wow!”

”Pretty sweet huh? So what brings you by?”

”Oh, I need to talk to the Choir Master.”

”Oh, hang on, he’s in a meeting with Gee and Ryan.”

Frank walked up to the door and Robert expected him to knock, but he just barged right in shouting.

”Hey Gee, we got company so I hope you are all dressed!”

Robert chuckled that it must have been a joke.

”It’s not that kind of meeting Frankie!”

The door opened and Robert saw the Choir Master, Brendon Urie, sitting at his desk. Leaning on the wall next to him was the Choir Leader, Gerard Way. In the chair in front of the desk was the newest member of the Choir and former leader of the Glee Club, Ryan Ross, now their alto.

”Come in, please have a seat.”

Ryan got up and Robert sat down.

”What can I do for you…”

”Robert Sir.”

”Robert, and no sir isn’t necessary.”

Brendon smiled at Robert, which put him at ease a bit.

”I was wondering Choir Master…”

”Please, just call me Brendon, no need for formalities.”

”Right, Brendon. I was wondering if the Choir could help my team out.”

”Which team would that be?”

”The Tennis team.”

”Oh man, you guys did horrible in the last game and…”

Brendon rose and walked over to Ryan slapping him in the face hard.

”That is uncalled for! Robert came to us for help and guidance and we need to treat him and his team with respect!”

Robert jumped at the change in Brendon’s demeanor.

”Now apologise!”

”Sorry Robert.”

”No no, it’s alright I…”

”It is not alright. Ryan, you will be reprimanded for that. Michael!”

Michael showed up at the door.

”Yeah?”

”You and Frank take Ryan and…”

Brendon didn’t say anything more, but it seemed he didn’t have to. Ryan hung his head as Michael walked in and took him by the arm.

”Come on Frankie.”

”oh boy! I’ll take video for you Gee!”

Then it was just the three of them. If Robert was nervous before, he was shaking now.

”W-What is going to happen to him?”

”Don’t worry about him, he just broke one of the rules and he knows the consequences.”

Gerard moved up behind Robert and touched his shoulders. He started to do a deep massage to them and it started to relax Robert again.

”It is nothing that he did not agree upon when he joined the Choir. Now, let’s get back to your problem shall we Robert?”

”R-Right I…”

Gerard just found a pressure point and pressed into it making him groan in pleasure. His cheeks pinked, but Brendon waved it off.

”Gerard is really good with his hands.”

Something passed between the two choir boys, but Robert missed it.

”Anyway, your situation?”

”Oh, yes, well I’m friends with Patrick on the volleyball team and he said that you guys did wonders for them in motivation and it shows cause they have been on a strong winning streak and…”

”And you would like us to help you with your team Robert?”

Robert nodded as Gerard practically made him melt in the chair.

”What do you think Gerard?”

”I think it wouldn’t be fair for us to just help out Pete and his team and not Robert.”

”Oh I do agree.”

Brendon rose from his chair and Robert’s eyes nearly popped out at how tight his pants were. He walked around and moved in front of Robert leaning against the desk, his crotch at eye level.

”Our methods are a little unorthodox though, did Patrick share with you what we did for them?”

”N-No, but he said it was the best motivation he ever experienced.”

”Well isn’t that sweet of him. I will have to thank him for that compliment.”

Gerard’s massage was making Robert super pliant now. He hardly noticed Brendon leaning forward into his personal space now.

”The Choir would be happy to help you out Robert.”

”Oh thank you so much, I know that we will be a better team after this.”

”Indeed, but Brendon, I think you should give Robert a little sample of what is to cum for him and his team.”

”Oh I quite agree. Will you lock the door please Gee?”

Robert couldn’t help, but notice the way Gerard had said his words and why did the door need to be locked. He had turned his head to watch Gerard, but then turned back when he felt Brendon’s hands on his pants.

”W-What are you doing?”

”Giving you a sample.”

Gerard had returned now with his hands on Robert’s shoulders once more pressing in and making him groan. He hardly noticed his pants being opened till his cock was free and surprisingly a little hard.

”Look what you did to him Gee.”

”Can I help if I have good hands like you said.”

”Nope, but I am sure that Frankie and I will enjoy them later.”

Robert was about to ask when Brendon went down on him and instead a moan escaped as his eyes slammed shut. Gerard watched Brendon hone his skills as his phone chimed. He pulled it out and saw a message from Frank. He opened it and chuckled. Mikey had Ryan bent over table with a vibrator in his ass and a cock ring on. He was standing there with the controller and Gerard could see that it was almost up to full volume. Ryan had a gag in his mouth.

*What do you think Gee?”

*Beautiful Frankie*

Gerard took a short video of Brendon going down on Robert and sent it to Frankie.

*Shit Gee, he’s so good with his mouth*

*Not as good as you are baby boy*

*Fuck me later?*

*Promise.*

Gerard closed his phone after that and just leaned back and watched the show.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, questions, and just general amusement, you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
